Chucko Kowalski Misbehaves at Raising Cane's/Sent to Principal Prickly's office (Sarah West's Version)
''Chucko Kowalski Misbehaves at Raising Cane's/Sent to Principal Prickly's Office (Sarah West's Version) ''is a video by Sarah West. Plot Chucko wants Bunnie and Antoine to take him to Raising Cane's, but Bunnie said they'll be having lunch at school. But Dulcy and Rotor both said that the cafeteria was out of meatloaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes. When they got there, Chucko wanted a sweet tea, but they're out of sweet teas. The clerk offered him a Coke instead. But Chucko yells at the restaurant. He eventually punches Antoine in the face and gives him, causing Antoine to cry in pain. Bunnie is mad at Chucko for throwing a huge fit at a restaurant and hurting her husband, and when they got back to school, Bunnie and Randall told Ms. Finster about what happened at Raising Cane's. Miss Finster sends Chucko to Principal Prickly's office. At Principal Prickly gives Chucko a level 15 detention. Transcript Chucko: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. D'Coolette. Bunnie: What is it, sugah? Chucko: Can we please go to Raising Cane's for lunch? Antoine: Non, non. Chucko: Why not? Bunnie: Because there's plenty of food in the school cafeteria. We heard that today, they're serving meatloaf, green beans, mashed potatoes, and fruit cups. Chucko: Yuck! I don't want to eat any of that junk! Besides, the food in the cafeteria tastes really gross. I want to go and eat somewere that serves good food! Antoine: Chucko, we said no. Chucko: I want Raising Cane's (10 times)! RIGHT NOW! Bunnie: Chucko, for the last time, we said no and that's final! Dulcy: Um, excuse us, Bunnie, but we heard that the cafeteria is out of meatloaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Rotor: Yeah. Why don't you take Chucko out to eat instead? Antoine: Did you hear that, Chucko? Dulcy the Dragon and Rotor Walrus said that the cafeteria served most of its food. Bunnie: I guess that means we can go, sugah. Chucko: All right! (At Raising Cane's) Raising Cane's Clerk: Welcome to Raising Cane's, how can we help you? Sonic: I want Chicken Fingers with only Texas Toast and a Sprite. Tails: And i also want Chicken Fingers with only crinkle cut fries and a Dr. Pepper. Raising Cane's Clerk: OK, Thank you for choosing Raising Cane's. Come again soon. Sonic: Thanks, man! (Antoine, Bunnie, and Chucko walk into Raising Cane's) Raising Cane's Clerk: Welcome to Raising Cane's, how we may help you? Bunnie: We are here to order food for Chucko. So Chucko, tell the manager what you want. Chucko: I want Chicken Fingers, with only crinkle cut fries and Colesaw, and a sweet tea. Raising Cane's Clerk: I'm sorry, but we don't have any sweet teas right now. Chucko: What? Is this some kind of sick joke or something? Raising Cane's Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a Coke instead? Chucko: Why? Bunnie: Because, sugah, they don't have any sweet teas. Why don't you get a Coke instead? Chucko: (Shouty Guy's voice) No! I want a sweet tea and that's final! Antoine: Chucko, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a Coke with your meal, or you won't get anything at all. Chucko: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least it would be safe if you are going to engage me? Bunnie: Hon, don't talk to us like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Chucko: So you want to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Raising Cane's! Antoine: Chucko, stop it right now! (Sonia and her boyfriend, Sir Bartleby Montclair, see the commotion that's going on) Bartleby: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this. Sonia: Let's get outta here! (Sonia grabs Bartleby by the arm and takes off) Chucko: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I'm gonna punch someone in the face! (Chucko punches Antoine in the face, giving him a black eye) Antoine: (starts crying) Ouch! That hurt! Bunnie: Chucko, how dare you punch my poor husband in the face? Now he's got a black eye! That's it! I've had enough of you little rascal! We're going back to school, and you're not getting anything at all. Get in the car now. (In Bunnie's car) Chucko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bunnie: Stop crying, Chucko, I told you if you keep on acting this way, you wouldn't get anything at all! Chucko: But Bunnie, all I wanted was a sweet tea, but they didn't have any. That's why I asked you to engage me and punched your husband in the face. Antoine: Why did you do that to me? Now my poor eye's so sore that it's not even funny. Bunnie: Don't worry, dear. We'll take you to the nurse to get you an ice pack when we get back to school. Chucko: Okay, guys, I get it, and I'm really sorry. Will I still be able to go see Joker when it comes out in theaters on October 4? Bunnie: No, sugah. Absolutely not. We're still going back to school and that's final. When we get back, I'll go get Randall and Miss Finster on you. (At school) (Bunnie takes Antoine to see the nurse, and then runs to Randall) Bunnie: Randall, I have something terrible about what happened at Raising Cane's. Randall: What happened, Mrs. D'Coolette-Rabbot? Bunnie: Chucko Kowalski misbehaved at Raising Cane's, because they were out of sweet teas. He asked me to engage him, but I said no. So, he punched my poor husband in the face. Randall: Okay. Let's go tell Miss Finster about this. (Bunnie and Randall run to Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, we have something terrible to tell you! Ms. Finster: What is it, Randall? Bunnie: Chucko Kowalski just gave Antoine a black eye at Raising Cane's, just because they're out of sweet teas. Ms. Finster: Good girl Bunnie, and good boy Randall. I'll deal with Chucko Kowalski. Chucko: Oh No, it's Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster: Chucko! I heard from Randall and Bunnie that you misbehaved at Raising Cane's by punching Antoine in the face. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever punch other people at a restaurant. You see giving someone a black eye undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids causing shenanigans out in public. But Ms. Finster assures me that is abysmal. I have no choice but to give you detention level 15. Chucko: Level 15? I hate you. Principal Prickly: Make that level 16, are you ready to push me any further? Plus, you will have no recess, no fun, no TV, no video games, no leaving the school, and no field trips for you. And you will have to visit the school psychologist twice a week for quite a while until further notice. (Meanwhile...) Sonia: Bartleby, I'm so sorry about what happened at Raising Cane's. Bartleby: No, Sonia, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before Chucko caused a huge scene. Sonia: I agree. That would've been better. How about we go to McDonald's instead? Bartleby: Oh, Sonia, you just made me think about that right now. (Sonia and Bartleby kiss) Bartleby: Let's go to McDonald's then. And also, thank you for the help. Sonia: No problem at all, Bartleby. Let's go, my boyfriend. (Sonia and Bartleby walk out of the park) Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West